1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to display ornaments and, more specifically, to display ornaments which intimately adhere to surfaces, such as the glass surface of a bathroom mirror, through self-suction.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A multitude of adhesive display ornaments are provided to the general public for the purpose of advertising and promotion. Typically, an ornament to a convenient surface for future reference. However, once the ornament has been mounted several problems arise. The ornament itself may deteriorate or the message on the ornament becomes dated, creating the desired to remove the ornament. Removal of the ornament all too often leads to substrate damage from the adhesive used or an unsightly residue may remain.
In an effort to eliminate this problem, an alternative class of display ornaments, such as magnetic backed ornaments, has been created for temporary display of information without damaging the underlying substrate. For example, there ornaments enable one to temporarily display invaluable health-related information in a convenient location, such as the front panel of a refrigerator, for quick access during an emergency. However, such an ornament suffers the disadvantage of being limited to use on metal substrates. We believe that a customized display ornament which affords one the opportunity to temporarily display information from a variety of locations, such as a bathroom mirror, a ceramic shower surround or the front panel of a refrigerator, would be a welcomed advancement to the art.